Family Guy
Family Guy is an animated show run on the Fox network, created by Seth MacFarlane. Because MacFarlane is a huge fan of Star Trek, this series often parodies the franchise, and Seth himself has appeared as an extra in Star Trek: Enterprise. Episodes "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" Stewie is in a Christmas play and says that he is playing the part of Jesus Christ, portrayed by actor Jeffrey Hunter in King of Kings. He then explains that Jeffrey Hunter was replaced by William Shatner on Star Trek for those who are unfamiliar with Jeffrey Hunter. He then exclaims that "Hunter was good enough to die for our sins but not quite up to the task of seducing green women". This, line, a reference to Hunter's portrayal of the ''Enterprise s Captain Christopher Pike in the first Star Trek pilot , is at odds with the scene in the episode showing Pike's fantasy of Vina as just such a woman. However it more likely refers to the fact that Hunter turned down any further involvement with Star Trek after the pilot.'' "I Never Met the Dead Man" and Uhura appear on Family Guy]] :"Captain's log, Stardate 8169.7. The ''Enterprise has just discovered a strange new planet in the Gamma Faloppia star system. Mr. Sulu, ahead warp 9." In " ", Peter Griffin is watching ''Star Trek: The Original Series, which featured an overly-excited James T. Kirk, whose exaggerated mannerisms ended with his pants ripping to reveal "Captain's Log" written on his underwear. When Peter's daughter, Meg, asked him to teach her how to drive, Peter told his daughter that he loved her, but he also loved Star Trek – "and in all fairness, Star Trek came first." The family pet, a highly-intelligent, talking dog named Brian, then suggested that Peter may not be the best person to teach Meg how to drive, to which Peter proclaims that he would be the perfect teacher as he doesn't miss anything. He then makes the new observation, "Holy crap! Uhura's black?" Later, Peter watches another Star Trek episode. Lampooning the redshirts, Kirk forms a landing party: : Kirk: "All right, men. This is a dangerous mission. And it's likely one of us will be killed. The landing party will consist of myself, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Ensign Ricky." : Ricky: "Ah, crap." At the end of the episode, Meg, who still has trouble driving, accidentally runs over the actor William Shatner, with whom Peter had become friends; Shatner's last words, just before dying, are "Beam me up... God!" A crowd forms around the body, and out of the crowd Ensign Ricky proclaims, "I did not see that coming." :Note: The ''Trek parodies in this episode were re-created – almost word-for-word – from an earlier pilot film of MacFarlane's called The Life of Larry, although Ensign Ricky is called "Ensign Skippy", and his response to being added to the landing party is slightly more profane. A low-grade copy of this promo can be seen here.'' "The Kiss Seen Around the World" Neil Goldman shows his class a video tape of the episode , where he points out during the fight between Kirk and the Gorn when its William Shatner, and when its his stunt double, Fred Lubens. Although Goldman says Fred Lubens played Shatner's stunt double, the part was actually played by Dick Dial. At the end of the presentation, Neil explains that because of Kirk's rough-and-tumble style of command, he is clearly superior to Jean-Luc Picard, to which after thanking Neil for "that incredibly irrelevant presentation," the teacher, Mr. Berler says that Picard is the superior officer. "Emission Impossible" Majel Barrett supplies the computer voice of Stewie Griffin's -esque craft. The episode also featured the voice of Wallace Shawn as Stewie's yet-to-be born brother, Bertram. The episode also has Stewie saying the line, "Fire phasers!" before blue laser beams, reportedly the aforementioned Star Trek style weapons, are seen firing from his craft. "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" Peter moves the family to a mansion Lois inherited in Newport, Rhode Island, where Stewie calls upon two servants to fight to the death. As they fight, music from plays in the background. "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" " ", an episode of Family Guy originally unaired on the Fox network due to its perceived controversial content, had William Shatner (voice of Seth McFarlane) acting in the play "Fiddler on the Roof". He was using Kirk's mannerisms, which were again exaggerated. After delivering a hasty line of dialog, he pauses and screams out "Khan!", just as Kirk did in . The scream is then heard a second time, outside the theater. "Peter's Got Woods" Yet another episode, " ", guest-starred Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes and Patrick Stewart reprising their roles as Worf, William T. Riker and Jean-Luc Picard, respectively. In their scene, after Peter says of strange behavior, "Boy, I haven't been this creeped out since I saw that episode of ''Star Trek", Picard leans over to Riker and asks him if he would join in a laugh if Picard said that Worf's forehead looks like a fanny. Riker responds that he will, so Picard says it very loudly, eliciting a laugh from the entire bridge crew (even Data, who shouldn't be laughing). Worf gets angry and tells Picard to "suck his ridges" which Picard responds with "''Oh, get a sense of humor, Rocky Dennis" and the scene ends. If this had actually happened it would have had to take place between 2365 and 2366 because it shows Wesley Crusher, in his gray uniform he only wore those two years, as a part of the bridge crew. Worf was referred to as "commander", however he would have been a lieutenant at the time. The conn and operations consoles were reversed in position (reflecting the way they were in the pilot). Also, the rank insignia were on the incorrect side of the uniforms and there is also no color in the combadges. A cut scene from this episode had Patrick Stewart and Marina Sirtis voicing their characters of Picard and Deanna Troi, respectively. Picard asks Troi if she senses anything from an anomalous entity outside the ship. Troi begins to sense some very racy things, apparently from Picard, as he reacts by trying to change the subject by asking Data about his quest to become more Human and La Forge how they are doing on "gas". He eventually flees to his ready room when Troi realizes that the yellow liquid Picard is thinking of is not lemonade as she initially thought. The errors are the same as mentioned above. The episode also features Gabrielle Union as Brian's girlfriend, Shawna Parks. "Stewie Loves Lois" After Peter sues his doctor for believing he was molested by him (when he was, in fact, giving him a prostate exam), no other doctor will see Peter. With no one else to turn to, Peter consults Dr. McCoy for a prostate exam. The episode also features Sulu saying "Hello" seductively to various men that walk by, a prediction of George Takei's coming out of the closet. "Patriot Games" The end credits list Alexander Siddig as having a guest appearance. It's assumed he voiced one of the London Silly Nannies. However, because the main Silly Nanny was played by Seth MacFarlane it must be assumed Siddig was the voice of one of the background Nannies (possibly during the musical number) This makes his appearance the briefest and hardest to identify guest spot by a Star Trek regular. "Road to Rupert" In this episode, Brian accidentally sells Stewie's teddy bear, Rupert, at a yard sale. Stewie fears that Rupert may have died and fears having to attend the bear's funeral. The scene then cuts to a parody of Spock's funeral service at the end of , with Stewie in the place of Kirk, Brian in place of Scotty (dressed in traditional Scottish clothing rather than a Starfleet uniform), and Rupert in place of Spock's photon torpedo casket. Also present are caricatures of McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Saavik, and David Marcus. Stewie proclaims that "Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most... Human" (mirroring Kirk's eulogy). As Rupert is placed into the photon torpedo launcher, Brian begins playing "Amazing Grace" on the bagpipes. The next shot has the Enterprise launching Rupert into space and into the orbit of the Genesis Planet as the sun rises over the planet, just like in Star Trek II. For the record, this episode also features the voice of Connor Trinneer as a man who, to his own misfortune, has sex with . "Airport '07" In this episode, Peter causes Quagmire to lose his job as a commercial airline pilot and helps his friend find a new job. Quagmire goes through a series of jobs, including a stint on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|starship Enterprise]]. While he really enjoyed it, Quagmire was apparently let go from this job after walking up to Kirk and asking to be introduced to "that black chick" seated at the back of the bridge. "Stewie Kills Lois" At the end of the episode, Lois' arrival in the courthouse is underscored by the climactic music from ; this is followed by a 'to be continued...' and end credits sequence in the Next Generation style. This was a deliberate homage on the part of Ron Jones, who scored both episodes. "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven" This episode begins with the Griffins at the annual Star Trek convention in Quahog where the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation host a Q&A session. Stewie doesn't get a chance to ask them any Trek-related questions because other Trekkies kept asking non-Trek-related questions, so he builds a transporter, using blueprints he gets at the convention, and beams them into his room. As a warning, Stewie shoots and kills Denise Crosby with a Klingon disruptor (in reference to Crosby's character Tasha Yar being killed off in the season one episode ) and forces the cast to spend the day with him. In the end, the whole experience is exhausting for Stewie, who beams the cast away after calling them "the most insufferable group of jackasses had ever had the misfortune of spending an extended period of time with" and saying they ruined Star Trek: The Next Generation for him. The cast of ST: TNG had provided their actual voices for this episode and appeared together for the first time since . In a scene cut from the original televised version and shown on the Volume 8 DVD, two Trekkies discuss the continuity error of Montgomery Scott thinking James T. Kirk is alive in , despite seeing him "die" in before Patrick Stewart and Jonathan Frakes beat them up. "We Love You, Conrad" In this episode, Brian and parody the scene between James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus in the Genesis cave from . "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" In this spoof of , Darth Vader (Stewie) is seen smashing a mailbox labeled "Mr. Nimoy" from the window of his Star Destroyer. Later in the episode, Darth Vader (Stewie) has called a "bounty hunter meeting" where there is a lizard (Bossk) to which Vader says "Lizard guy, who I think I saw get into a fight with Captain Kirk," referencing the TOS episode . "Big Man On Hippocampus" In this episode, the Griffins audition for and get to go on . One of the Questions during the game was "Name something you'd like to receive as a gift". While the family went with money, Peter went with "... the flute that Captain Picard played, first in his imagination and then in real life, in the episode from Star Trek: The Next Generation." It turns out that it was, in fact, one of the answers and Peter subsequently explains that he was part of the survey. "Extra Large Medium" In this episode, Peter believes he is a psychic, but Brian call him out as a fraud. Peter then says "No I'm not, I'll tell you who's a fraud... Mr. Spock." Then there is a cutaway to the bridge of the Enterprise Where Kirk starts to tell Sulu to set a course, when Sulu interupts saying they are about to announce the numbers for the intergalactic lottery. The numbers (announced by the ship's computer, voiced by Nana Visitor) come up on screen, 18, 24, 41, 72. Spock then checks his numbers and gasps as he's got the winning numbers. He then starts screaming and jumping around yelling around the room pointing to people saying to "Suck it!", finally, as he gets on the turbolift, he tells everyone to "Live long, and suck it!". "It's a Trap!" In this spoof of Return of the Jedi, Mort/Lando calls the ''Enterprise''-D for help during the Battle of Endor, but the crew is too busy having tea to do anything. Patrick Stewart and Michael Dorn reprised their roles as Jean-Luc Picard and Worf vocally for the bit. "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" Stewie develops a device designed to amplify the evil in his persona, but, it first appears it does not work. When he and Brian leave the room, a duplicate Stewie materializes akin to when Captain Kirk was split into two halves by the transporter in , complete with the original menacing music from the original episode and the close-up of the evil-Stewie scanning the room with his eyes. "Tiegs for Two" When Peter suspects that his Chinese dry cleaner, Mr. Washee Washee stole his shirt, he and Chris go to Mr. Washee Washee's house to spy on him and investigate. When Mr. Washee Washee turns on the TV, it's set to Star Trek, which he refers to as "The Mr. Sulu Show." He then stars singing to the tune of the theme song and says that Sulu is the star of the show, and that everyone else is just along for the ride. "Lottery Fever" Peter, Chris and Brian are watching a televised version of that was edited for goats which featured actual footage from the movie. The scene features Khan marooning Kirk on Regula for eternity. But instead of him screaming "KHAN!!", Kirk bleats like a goat. Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story! In the direct-to-DVD "movie" , Rene Auberjonois supplied the voice of Odo in a scene that parodied Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In the scene, Stewie mentions his cousin, Quark Griffin, who is shown being harassed by Odo, before Quark tells him to morph into "someone with something interesting to talk about." During the opening credits, one of the still frames shows Brian climbing a mountain with Stewie watching from a pair of levitation boots, a spoof of . Near the beginning of the film when Stewie is clinging to Peter's arm, refusing to get into the swimming pool, Stewie screams "I don't want to die! I want to live! LIIIIVE!!!" This appears to be a spoof on the "evil" Kirk's exclamation of the same wish in the original series episode . Later in the movie, Stewie meets up with his future self. When his future self is about to travel forward in time, Stewie leaps up, clinging to his future self, yelling "Surprise!", as Gillian Taylor did in . External link * Category:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references